Overlapping
by ayamiko95
Summary: One day Amu finds herself transported into another era where she was appointed as a poison tester to the mysterious heir of the Tsukiyomi clan named Ikuto. While he looked exactly like Amu's fiance in the present, their personalities were not alike at all. What will happen if they fall for one another, and Amu has to go back to the present?


_I know that my current work "Fall for You" is still on-going, and I promise that I am currently working on it again. But somehow, I found my brain writing a new story and I. JUST. HAD. TO._

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"You can drop me off here." A 21-year old pink haired lady said cheerfully as she touched the arm of the person driving beside her.

The man beside her glanced at her briefly before he continued to keep his eyes on the road. "Are you sure? Your place isn't that far from here."

The pinkette smiled reassuringly despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to see. "I'm sure. You're off to work, and I need time to bask in this happiness."

At this, the man also smiled. He slowly rolled the car to a stop at the nearby bay area and placed his car on hazzard. He finally turned his full attention to the lady beside him as he reached out a hand to touch her face. Responding to his gentle touch, the pinkette closed her eyes as she leaned on the hand that cupped her cheek.

"I love you." He murmured.

She smiled at his sincere words. "That's why you proposed to me." She said cheekily, opening her eyes with a grin. She touched the hand on her cheek with her left hand, purposely showing him the ring he had placed on her finger just a few hours ago.

He chuckled shortly. "I remember someone insisting to be proposed to for over a year now." He laughed as soon as he felt her cheek warming up under his hand.

She scowled at him. "I do not remember such." She turned away. As she did so, she saw the time on the dashboard and once again looked at him. "It's time to go. You might be late."

He removed his hand from her cheek, but ended up running his fingers through her short pink locks.

She smiled at his affectionate gesture as she said, "I'll see you later for dinner." She eventually unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the door when she paused.

"Amu?" He called out her name curiously.

The pinkette turned around quickly and dropped a kiss on his unsuspecting cheek. His eyes widen at the surprise attack and couldn't help but chuckle as she immediately opened the door. Most probably hoping for a quick escape.

He rolled down the window on the passenger seat side as he called out to her, "See you later!"

"Good luck with work, Aruto!" She called out as his car sped away.

.

.

.

Amu smiled once again as she walked through the park where she asked her fiancé to drop her off. She touched the ring on her finger with her thumb, as if it would confirm whether she dreamt all of it or not.

She couldn't believe that she was really getting engaged to her first love. She didn't mind that he was ten years her senior. The first time she met him was when she was 5 years old, and for some reason she felt that she knew that it would be him. It was unrequited love for a while, with multiple mixed signals from him along the way. He had always treated her as a younger sister, and whenever she tried to get her feelings across, he would happily accept it as an "older brother".

She laughed shortly when she remembered how everything had change.

The student council president of the elementary division, Hotori Tadase, had confessed to her. He was so popular that even the university division knew about it. Aruto was in his senior year in university at that time. Ever since the confession, he had been hovering around her protectively. It was fine while he was still in university, but Amu found it annoying that he still did so even when he got a job.

Eventually he had to make matters clear to her. They ended up dating for five years since. Now they're engaged. She just had one more year in university left and they could eventually get married.

Amu touched both of her warm cheeks, knowing that she was already bright red. She sighed in happiness as she looked up at the clear bright sky.

Suddenly, Amu heard a faint sound playing not far away from where she stood.

She became curious as she guessed it to be the sound of a violin. Her fiancé played the violin quite often, and she knew that she can never mistake the sound of its strings for anything else.

As she grew closer, Amu knew she was right. She saw the silhouette of a man playing the violin. She held her breath as she paused to listen at the unfamiliar yet nostalgic melody. She wanted to get closer, but she didn't want him to stop at her expense.

Her heart began to clench after listening to the melody for a while. She couldn't understand why she thought so, but it seemed to convey feelings that were so sad beyond compare. Amu gasped softly when she felt something warm trickling down her cheeks. "Tears?" She was so confused as to why a melody she had never heard before had such an effect on her.

Above, Amu heard the distant sound of thunder. She looked up and was shocked to find the once clear sky now covered with dark clouds.

She was about to call to the violinist to warn him, but he was gone. In fact, Amu realized that she could barely see what was in front of her as darkness surrounded where she stood. She looked around, worried on how she would be able to make her way back.

As soon as she took her first step forward, Amu stumbled to the ground as her foot caught onto something. She closed her eyes tight as she prepared to brace herself for the fall.

Instead of the mud and dirt she was expecting to fall to, Amu felt the cold hard feeling of wood beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes. Although it was still too dark for her to see properly, for some reason Amu had the feeling that she wasn't where she was earlier.

Lightning struck.

It was for a brief moment but Amu saw that she was in someplace else completely. She was inside_ somewhere_. The first thing she saw was the long row of sliding shoji doors. Was she in a temple? Seeing the translucent papers over what may be a lattice of bamboo is not a common thing anymore.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the place she was in. Amu couldn't help but shriek in surprise.

"Who's there?"

She flinched at the sound of the voice.

When lightning flashed once more, Amu saw the silhouette of someone sitting not too far away from her. Amu could feel her throat drying up. Despite her brain screaming that she had to run away right at that moment, her body refused to listen. There was no strength in her legs that she could muster in order to stand up. In fact, she stayed frozen on the spot.

"Who sent you?" The voice asked once again. Amu shivered involuntarily at the sound of the voice. It held no emotion at all.

Suddenly she heard a loud commotion outside of where she was.

"Master! Are you alright?"

"The Hoshina clan sent a group of assassins!"

"Master, we're coming in!"

The voice all shouted simultaneously and soon enough a door slid open and Amu could see several people wearing traditional Japanese clothing who were carrying torches. As soon as they saw her, one man shouted "Kill her! She's one of them!"

Amu could feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest as her fear continued to render her immobile. While she was still unsure of what was going on, her instincts told her that these people were not kidding around. She could see the malice in the eyes of the men who began to circle her.

"Stop."

Before the men could grab her, the voice Amu had heard before spoke up.

"But Master, this wench—"

"Don't kill her. I plan to interrogate her."

At the news that she wouldn't be killed immediately, Amu's relief led her to feel that the room was spinning.

The people around her began to kneel on their knees in a bow as the man who they call master slowly began to walk towards her. As Amu tried to hold onto the last of her consciousness, her eyes widen as soon as she could see the man's face clearly. "Aruto." She choked out.

The last thing Amu heard before losing consciousness was the people shouting in unison, "We will follow you order, Ikuto-sama".

.

.

.


End file.
